The above-identified, previously filed, co-pending applications disclose semiconductors formed of catenated phosphorus materials. It is highly desirable that uniform thin films of these materials be formed on a variety of substrates for use in electronic and electro-optical devices, as optical films, coatings and the like. It is further highly desirable than an easy and convenient method be found to reduce the intrinsic resistivity of these materials.